Can I keep you?
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: When the one that you thought loved you, leaves, can your heart ever open up to love again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own SVM or its characters, that honor belongs to Charlaine Harris. I only play in her world. This is unbeated so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Summary: When the one that you thought loved you, leaves, can your heart ever open up to love again?

I sit here on the bed still shirtless, listening to that sorry excuse of a vampire, Bill Compton break up with Sookie over the phone. He's such an ass. I didn't bother leaving the room when she answered her phone in case she needed something or we had to leave right away. I was right in staying when I overheard the conversation. I could tell that her heart broke when he said that he didn't love her anymore nor that he was ever coming back again. When she hung up with him the tears started to stream down her face quicker then when she was talking to Bill. I tried to comfort her but every time I said something, it seemed to do the opposite and make her cry harder. When she looked at me with her big doe eyes that were filled with such sadness, I did the only thing I could think of and that was to offer her a shoulder to cry on.

I don't know what it was about this woman but after knowing her for only forty-eight hours, she had already wormed her way into my heart. I wanted to find Bill and tear him apart for the hurt that Sookie was currently feeling. When I offered to leave so that she could have some time to process everything, she shocked me when she said that she didn't want to be alone. I looked down at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking but all I saw in her eyes was sadness and loneliness. I agreed to stay and after pulling on a shirt, I went to fix some tea for Sookie and coffee for me.

She accepted the cup, with a quiet thanks and then just sat there with her hands wrapped around the cup lost in thought. I didn't say anything, just sat there watching her, trying to figure out how to make her happy and also trying to figure out why it mattered to me so much if she was happy or not. After awhile of sitting in silence, we talked about just random things. She asked more about Debbie and also about my family. I in turned asked about her family but made sure to stay away from the topic of Bill for now. I could see that she was starting to get tired and I asked her if she wanted to get some sleep, she told me that she did and so I offered her my bed but when she found out that I would be sleeping on the couch, she told me that we could share the bed. I was unsure about that, I mean she was a beautiful woman and I was a man, but she assured me that she would prefer me to stay with her and that no funny business would take place.

After much deliberation I finally agreed. I offered Sookie the bathroom first which she accepted without much hesitation. While she was in the bathroom, I cleaned up the kitchen and then went into my bedroom so that I could straighten that up as well. Sookie came out half an hour later, freshly showered and wearing short shorts and a white tank top. I had to hold back the moan that was forming in my throat at the sight of her nipples poking out of her tank. It was wrong for me to have those sorts of thoughts just after her boyfriend broke up with her and I still wasn't over my ex, but damn it all to hell, she looked good. I cleared my throat and hoped that she didn't notice my growing erection as I passed her to get to the bathroom. Once in the shower, I knocked my head against the shower wall, mad that she could affect me this way. I knew that I had to take care of my problem and before I know it, I was jacking off to images of Sookie sucking my cock. I made sure not to make any noise as I came, I finished my shower, got dressed and when I went out into the bedroom, I found Sookie staring out the window. I could see that she was crying again by the way that her shoulders were slightly shaking. I went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder; she mumbled "Oh Alcide" and then spun on the spot and flung her arms around my waist and cried harder. I wrapped my arms around her and told her that everything was going to be alright.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down and looked up at me, she apologized for crying and I told her not to worry about it. She gave me a watery smile and then excused herself to go back to the bathroom, so that she could dry her eyes. I wandered over to my bed and sat down on the side and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you alright Alcide?" Sookie asked from behind me quietly. I turned slightly so that I could look at her "I'm fine Sookie, it's just been a long day". "Yes it has been. We should try to get some sleep" She replied, I nodded in agreement.

Sookie walked towards the bed and I noticed that she seemed timid; I asked her again if she was sure she wanted me to stay and she told me that she would feel safer with me close by. I nodded my head and then swung my legs up onto the bed and laid my head on the pillow, a few minutes later Sookie did the same and after a whispered goodnight, she turned on her side away from me. I just laid there staring up at the ceiling listening to her breathing even out when sleep took her under its spell. It wasn't long after that I was pulled into dreamland also. But I didn't have a sound sleep, my mind kept running around with images of Sookie and I together and then there were others that had Bill coming back, telling Sookie that he was sorry for the way that he acted, told her it was all a lie and that he wanted to get back together with her, which she agreed and they left me standing there in the middle of the forest with a broken heart, without a backwards glance.

When I awoke the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise. I realized that sometime, while Sookie and I were sleeping, she had moved till we were spooning. Her arm was across my stomach and my hand was covering hers. I smiled at the small gesture that Sookie made by coming closer to me. I knew I shouldn't think that way and I told myself not to think that but I didn't listen. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Sookie. I turned to look at her sleep form and smiled again at how peaceful she looked. I grabbed some clothes and then went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. Once I was showered and dressed, I checked in on Sookie and saw that she was still asleep, so I padded out to the kitchen, barefooted, to get some coffee going. As the coffee was brewing, I looked in the fridge to see what I had to make for breakfast. I pulled out the bacon and eggs and started to cook up breakfast. Just as the coffee was done brewing, Sookie walked into the kitchen, her hair damp from the shower that she just gotten out of.

"Mornin' Alcide" she said while stifling a yawn

"Mornin' Sookie, did you sleep well?"

"I did yes. Thanks for making breakfast, I didn't know that you could cook"

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Sookie"

"I hope that I get to learn everything about you, Alcide"

I smiled at her and then asked if she wanted some coffee, she nodded and accepted the cup that I held out for her. I told her to have a seat at the table, and that breakfast would be ready soon. She thanked me again and I went back to the eggs, I popped some toast into the toaster and the got the ketchup and butter. Once everything was ready, I took the two plates out to the table. I placed Sookie's plate in front of her and she told me that it looked delicious; I thanked her and then sat down and dug into my food. We ate in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Once we were done eating, I took the plates into the kitchen and cleaned them off so that I could place them in the dishwasher.

I heard the sound of clicking and when I looked over, I saw that Sookie had her phone out and she was sending some texts. I guessed that she had gotten a lot of messages; wondering where she was most likely was the bulk of the messages. Once I had the plates in the dishwasher, with the rest of the dirty dishes, I started it up and then went into the living room; I flicked on the TV and flipped around, trying to find something to watch. Halfway through a movie that I already seen, I felt the couch shift. I paused the movie and turned to look at Sookie, again I could see the sadness in her eyes, I asked her if everything was alright and said that she thought it was time to head back to Bon Temps, seeing as how Bill didn't want to be found and there was nothing left for her here. I agreed and so Sookie got up and started to pack. Half an hour later, we were out the door, walking down to my truck and put everything in; there wasn't a lot.

The ride back to Bon Temps was filled with talk and music coming from the radio.

"So what are you planning to do once you get home?" I asked Sookie when one song ended before another began

"Well I'm going to check in with Tara and Sam; my boss and then I'm going to make sure that Jason hasn't gotten into any trouble. What about you?"

"Probably check in on my dad, make sure there are no problems with the business and then call my sister because I haven't talked to her in awhile."

Sookie just nodded her head and we spent the rest of the drive in silence, it wasn't long till I was pulling up outside Sookie's house. I got out, helped her out and then went to get her bags. I placed them on the porch and then after saying goodbye I turned to leave. I was halfway back to my truck when I heard, "Alcide, wait." I turned to see that Sookie was running towards me, I sniffed the area to make sure that there wasn't trouble lurking but I found nothing. When Sookie reached me, she flung her arms around my waist and just hugged me, not saying anything. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on top of hers.

The moment was so perfect, it was like Sookie and I were in our own bubble, no sound penetrated our bubble it was just her and me standing there wrapped in each others arms. Even though it should have been wrong, everything about this moment was right; I never wanted it to end. Sookie fit perfectly next to my body as if she was made for me and only me, and the wrong turns that we took in life, led us to this moment right here. I wanted Sookie so much that it hurt and I couldn't figure out my emotions. I tried to move out of the hug but Sookie only tighten her hold on me and whispered in my shirt,

"Can I keep you?"

A/N: So this is my first time in TB world, did I do well? I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, so for now I'm going to make it as complete. And please don't forget this is fiction, so I don't want to read any reviews complaining about how too soon it is for them to have feelings towards each other. My story, my world. You don't like it please leave. *waves* until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own SVM or its characters, that honor belongs to Charlaine Harris. I only play in her world.

"Can I keep you?"

The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to blink. Four little words, strung together to form a sentence, that was spoken way to soon. Four little words that could make or break this peaceful moment quicker then Jason throwing a pail of cold water over us. I hated that for a majority of times, my brain to mouth filter was broken and I said things that shouldn't be said now or ever. Alcide had yet to say anything, I tried to pull back but his arms just tighten around me, making sure that I couldn't move an inch. My brain was spinning a mile a minute with what I just said and how just this man made me feel more alive than I ever did with Bill.

I had only known Alcide for forty-eight hours, but it felt like a lifetime. He made me feel safe and he made me feel protected when I was around him. And when we were together like in this moment right now it felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Last night when Bill broke up with me I felt so lost but then when Alcide wrapped his well toned arm around me, to give me comfort, it was like my world shifted to rights again. What was it about this man that had me acting this way? I couldn't bear to be away from Alcide last night, I felt lonely, unprotected and like the only person around for a thousand miles but when I was near him, all those feelings melted away. This wasn't the first time that I noticed this feeling, I noticed it when he chased after me that first day we met and caught me. When I looked up into his brown eyes, it was like I could see into his soul.

Why was that? Why did he affect me this way? My body hummed when he was near, I couldn't get enough of him. He affects all of my sense. His woodsy smell surrounded me and wrapped me in a warm blanket. The sound of his voice played in my head on a constant loop.

I was starting to get nervous; Alcide had still yet to say anything. I was just about to say something; what I didn't know because I swear my brain had shut down, when I heard the one word that made me the happy in this minute and brought a smile to my face.

"Yes"

A/N: Yes I know that it's shorter then the first but this is going to be drabble like, the chapters are all going to range in length some will be short while others will be long. Again this is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine


End file.
